Bailarín Guerrero
thumb|326px Para todos los Elfos de los Bosques, los guerreros más temidos y más respetados son los Bailarines Guerreros. Sólo viven para la gloria y dedican su tiempo a la búsqueda de la perfección en combate. También son maestros en el arte de la danza y la cortesía, realizando sus complejas maniobras con una facilidad y una gracia consumadas. Los Bailarines Guerreros suelen vivir en grandes pueblos Élficos de los bosques del Viejo Mundo. Por lo general prefieren la compañía de los representantes de su misma raza, pero siempre algo alejados, ejerciendo sus cantos de guerra y entrenándose en el manejo de armas mientras esperan la acción. Diversas razones pueden empujar a un Bailarín de Guerra a convertirse en aventurero: la búsqueda de una vida llena de acción que ofrece oportunidades casi ilimitadas de probar sus talentos contra toda una variedad de adversarios, un carácter más salvaje que el de la mayoría de los Elfos y el sentimiento, para algunos, de una vida insípida y aburrida en el bosque. Los Bailarines Guerreros se caracterizan por su orgullo elegante, su amor por el combate y su afición a los cabellos teñidos con colores espectaculares, la mayoría de las veces con gran cantidad de resina para mantenerlos de punta. 3ª Ed. The deities of the elven pantheon are contradictory figures, none more so than the god Loec. He is known as the Dancer of the Shadows, and is personified by laughter and trickery. Such acts are sacred to him, and lift the hearts of believers from the grasp of Chaos and despair. Loec has a darker side, associated with revenge, deception, and darkness. Most elves honour their gods equally, but the wardancers esteem Loec in particular. The wardancers are an elite wood elf warrior caste. They practice a style of close quarters fighting that relies on athleticism to provide protection, rather than cumbersome suits of armour. Such is their speed and grace that they cavort about their foes, darting in to strike blows and then pirouetting out of reach. To an outside observer a wardancer’s assault may seem random, but their acrobatics are a rigorously controlled violent art. The training needed to achieve such prowess is long and arduous. Only youthful elves are normally accepted as novice wardancers. In peaceful times wardancers spend their time learning and performing ritual dances. Wardancers travel in troupes, journeying through the secret and dangerous tracks of Athel Loren. They visit the sacred cairns and meet with different wood elf kinbands to provide information, pass along wood elf lore through their complex dances, and provide entertaining distractions. Given their mercurial and almost nomadic nature, it is not unusual for wardancers to travel far and wide in their lifetime. Those that do so may have been sent on a mission for their highborn leaders, seeking to prove themselves or atone for a mistake. Some wardancers may even feel compelled to wander after receiving a vision from Loec. Such travelling companions are powerful fighters, but unnerving company. Imágenes Bailarín Guerrero 01 por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarín Guerrero en combate Singular por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarina Guerrera por por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarines Guerreros Batalla 01 por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarines Guerreros Batalla 03 por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarines Guerreros Batalla por Russ Nicholson.jpg Bailarines Guerreros Danzando por Russ Nicholson.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Apócrifo 1 (1ª Ed. Rol) *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Profesiones élficas Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir